narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Armour
.]]Armour is a form of body covering, used for defense in battle. Most soldiers and armies within the World of Narnia wear armour, through the type of armour worn varies widely from culture to culture. Armour is worn like clothes but it is made of hard material, with metal being the most common material. Types of armour Brigandine This type of armor was seen in the Disney/Walden Media film version of Prince Caspian. Historically, a brigandine could take various forms; in the film they are depicted as leather jerkins studded with metal rivets. Prince Caspian donned a brigandine over his nightshirt when fleeing his uncle Miraz's castle, and he continued to wear it throughout his adventures in Narnia. Brigandines also seemed to be a common piece of equipment among Telmarine soldiers, as many troops in Miraz's army were seen wearing them. Although brigandines are not mentioned in the novels, C.S. Lewis does describe a garment similar in nature to a brigandine; when Jill Pole, Eustace Scrubb, and Puddleglum the Marshwiggle arrive at Harfang, the court of the gentle giants, the castle's porter is described as wearing "a leather jerkin with metal plates fastened all over it" (though the internal narration compares to a mail shirt). Chainmail Chainmail (sometimes simply called "mail"), was the most common type of armour in the World of Narnia, worn by the Narnians, both humans and other races, Calormenes, and Telmarines. In Narnia, chainmail is often mentioned as being made by dwarfs; Prince Caspian, Nikabrik, and Trumpkin all received chainmail shirts as gifts from the Seven Brothers of Shuddering Wood, and the mail shirts retrieved by the Pevensie siblings from Cair Paravel's Treasure Room were dwarf-wrought as well. This type of mail was apparently very strong; during Peter's duel with King Miraz, the mail was able to keep Miraz's sword from slicing off Peter's head. Although not described in detail, chainmail forged by the Calormenes was apparently very different than the Narnian kind. Eustace Scrubb described Calormene chainmail as "funny-looking", and King Tirian emphatically agreed; "No Narnian Dwarf smithied that". In Pauline Baynes' illustrations, Calormene chainmail is depicted with what looks like small plates of material hanging in rows down the front of the garment. In the Disney/Walden Media film of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, the White Witch wore a skirt made entirely of chainmail during the First Battle of Beruna. Helmet Several different types of helmets are mentioned throughout the Chronicles of Narnia. Some are described in detail, while others are given form only through the books' illustrations: * The helmet worn by Trumpkin (retrieved from the Treasure Room at Cair Paravel) was made of copper and adorned with rubies. * In the Disney film of Prince Caspian, the Telmarines wore a type of helmet called a morion, made famous by Spanish conquistadors and other European explorers of the New World. ** In some cases, these Telmarine helmets came with a full or partial face-guard shaped like a mask, perhaps worn for intimidation as well as protection. * While under the spell of the Lady of the Green Kirtle, Prince Rilian was forced to wear a visored helmet along with his black armor whenever he and she rode their horses above ground, so nobody would recognize him as the heir to the Narnian throne. * Calormene helmets were small, rounded, and fit close to the head. Sometimes they were wrapped in many layers of fabric to produce a turban, with the spike of the helmet sticking out of the top. Plate armor As its name implies, plate armor consists of solid sheets of metal formed into a variety of protective coverings. C.S. Lewis refers to "suits of armor" a number of times in the series, and although not described in detail, the term is normally applied to full-body coverings made of many interconnected plates of metal. In the Treasure Room of Cair Paravel, suits of armor stood at intervals along the axis of the chamber, as if symbolically guarding the riches held within. In the Disney/Walden Media film of Prince Caspain, Reepicheep is shown wearing a steel cuirass (breastplate) at the Second Battle of Beruna. Users The known users of armour include, but are not limited to, are: *Caspian X *Edmund Pevensie *Eustace Scrubb *Jill Pole *Miraz *Peter Pevensie *Rilian *Tirian *Trumpkin See Also * Bow and arrows * Dagger * Knife * Shield * Siege Weapon * Spear * Sword Category:Weapons Category:Objects